


Love never comes with a warning

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Ayumu, some angst and fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Ayumu recalls the first time she met Yuu and how over time her feelings for her turned into love until the present day
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love never comes with a warning

**Love never comes with a warning**

You hear her laughter filling the air melodically from afar while her smile illuminates the sky with bright colors… it makes you think at how they could almost make the light tension between you two disappear, _almost_.

_“Please, just belong to me”_

But as soon as those words return to your mind, the ache in your heart settles in again, being worst than before and you feel a heavy threat of rain fogging your mood.

With a heavy sigh, you shake your head trying to get rid of those past and hurtful memories, observing Yuu instead while she chatters lively with the rest of the girls in the distance and you sense a soft smile timidly spreading across your face at seeing her so happy before you avert your eyes not wanting her to catch you staring at her and go back to keep taking care of the little garden in front of you.

\- Ayumu? – you hear her behind you calling you by your name, startling you slightly while she giggles at it – Sorry, didn’t meant to startle you.

As you turn around, you come to face her happy face and the contagious smile she always wears and that you came to adore so much.

\- Nu uh, it’s okay Yuu-chan – you tell her shaking your head with a little smile, making her smile wider at it.

\- Want to go back home together?

There she is, like nothing ever happened…

_“Please, just belong to me”_

It’s been weeks since you pronounced those words with all the consequences they had and even after had made up with Yuu because of the rift they caused, those words keep replaying over and over again in your head, plaguing your mind like pester while she calmly brushed it all off like it was nothing, without losing her smile at any moment.

You take a deep breath so she doesn’t suspect anything and smile at her, trying not to seem forced while shaking your head again.

\- Sorry Yuu-chan, I still have to take care of the garden – you say apologetically and she just nods at you.

\- Do you want me to stay and help you? – she asks kindly, always so kind…

\- No, don’t worry Yuu-chan.

For a second, you swear you see a trace of disappointment upon her face but she quickly replaces it with her usual and cheerful smile.

\- It’s okay, just don’t go home too late and be careful, okay? – she tells you gently, brushing your forearm in a caring way before going away, leaving you alone with your thoughts and surrounded by the garden she put so much effort to create just for you and your performance.

You observe her figure retreating in the distance with a bitter and sad smile upon your face and go back to water the garden until there’s no more water or work to do.

Then, delicately, you take a hold of a pink flower in your hands, touching its petals in a feathery way. It's a rhodanthe.

_“It means feelings that never change. That’s the one thing that won’t change.”_

That’s what she said as she handed you said flower and you feel your heart flutter again at that memory just like it fluttered back in that day, remembering its hidden meaning.

In the language of flowers, the rhodanthe also means a friendship that won’t end.

_Friends_ …

It was in that moment and after seeing her smiling so brightly at you while you sang that you understood everything you were feeling. It was then when you finally realized that you loved her as more than your best friend and it was something terrifying.

You sigh again and keep caressing its petals in a soothing way, thinking about its meaning and everything that happened until the present. Thinking about how you came to face the hard truth, that you’ve been in love with Yuu for as long as you remember but you’re just too scared to actually admit it.

You still recall vividly the day you two met when you were just mere kids.

Yuu and her family had barely moved to the apartment next door when you two crossed paths.

Your mother was welcoming them, talking in a friendly way with her mother while you hid behind her legs, timidly peeking out of curiosity when she appeared tilting her head in an adorable way and smiling widely at you with her characteristic smile, making you squeal and quickly hide back behind your mother’s legs, flustered.

\- Come on sweetie, say hi to your new friend – you heard your mother telling you, stroking your head in an encouraging way.

You remember biting your lip nervously before peeking out again of your hidden spot to wave timidly at her and the way that simple gesture made her smile more and approach to you, taking your hand.

\- I’m Yuu! – she said energetically with a big and happy smile upon her face.

\- I-I’m Ayumu – you stuttered quietly, still bewildered at her.

\- Ayu-pyon! – she yelled contentedly, imitating the bunny ears of your onesie with her hands while you blushed and laughed happily at the same time.

You feel a smile spreading across your face at such sweet memory, thinking at how even as time went by, Yuu didn’t change that much, still being the same sweet, caring and cheerful girl she was as a kid and who won your heart completely with her attitude. She’s still the same girl that loves to tease you with that ayu-pyon pose she always does.

With a final inhalation at the flower you came to adore so much due to what it means to you, you grab your school bag to return home before it gets too late.

The air blows your hair at its mercy as night slowly falls over you and soon, your way back home gets illuminated by the light of the streetlights.

You smile softly at the quietness in the streets even if it feels lonely to walk back home alone and not with the sound of Yuu’s lively chattering accompanying you all the way, making you already miss it and as a result, her too.

Shortly, you reach the stairs where your journey and dream to become a school idol was born and stop to gaze at it caringly.

Maybe that same dream was something that torn temporarily apart your friendship with Yuu but now it’s something that brought both of you closer and allowed you to meet new people that became your friends and who feel like a little family to you and that also allowed you to feel new emotions and understand everything you felt for Yuu but couldn’t completely understand until then. It helped you to understand you truly loved her as more than your best friend even if that’s a little messed.

You keep staring at the flight of stairs and recreate in your mind the improvised stage in which you introduced yourself to Yuu as a school idol.

You recall the way her eyes sparkled vividly without losing any detail of your performance and the gentle smile growing on her excited face and the happy feeling that invaded you after had witnessed such fascinating sight. The way she stole your heart so simply or the warmth and instant calm you felt as she wrapped you in her arms after you confessed to her your desire to be a school idol, making you feel like you could do it, like you could really dream about it and make that dream come true.

_“I want to be a school idol just for you”_

Lie.

You sigh, shaking your head to clear it up from those hurtful memories that keep coming back to your mind, staining the good memories and continue with your walking back home. Even if what you said back then at that fateful day was true, now it just another lie.

And just like that, in silence and trying to distract yourself with your surroundings to not sink back into those ugly thoughts, you reach your apartment, opening and closing the door behind you.

As soon as you enter in your bedroom, you see a dim figure curled up on your bed that scares you and elicits a shriek from you that you soon try to silence by covering your mouth with your hands to not startle the so familiar form on your bed.

\- Yuu-chan? – you whisper quietly, puzzled while approaching quietly to her, trying to not wake her up yet.

The closer you get, the more you get notice her green hair tips shining under the dimly moonlight sneaking through your window, confusing you at it.

What is Yuu doing on your bed? And how did she even enter in your room? So many questions without answers…

You keep staring at her sleeping form for a little bit longer, noticing the way she grips her phone tightly with a frown on her face and you extend a hand to try to erase it but stop midway, opting to shake her gently instead.

\- Yuu-chan, wake up – you whisper again softly, trying to wake her up.

\- Mmh… yumu… five mins more… – she mumbles in her sleep, making you giggle at the same time you blush at her cuteness.

\- Yuu-chan! – you pout although you know she won't see it and call her name once again, just a bit louder this time, seeing her stretching.

\- Ayumu? – Yuu asks, opening her eyes sleepily while she yawns – You came back.

Seriously? That’s all she has to say? And of course you were going to come back, it’s your house after all!

You pout even more and huff, blowing some air out much to her entertainment while watching her smiling at you widely yet still sleepily.

\- Of course I came back, it’s my room, silly! Now, care to tell me how did you got in here and why were you sleeping on my bed? – not that you minded though.

Yuu simply grins and scratches the back of her head.

\- Sorry, I was worried – she answers evading part of your question.

\- Worried? About what? – you ask her surprised, sitting next to her on the bed as she pats the spot next to her and leaves some room for you.

\- You seemed a bit off this evening and then you weren't answering to your phone, so umh, I might have entered in through the balcony to see if you were okay but you weren’t at home and I guess I just fell asleep on your bed waiting for you to come back – she babbles while scratching the back of her head again as a nervous habit.

_Wait! Did she said the balcony!?_

\- Are you crazy!? – you exclaim, opening your eyes widely at her thoughtlessness.

\- I… uhm… was worried? – she says as calmly as she can, tilting her head adorably with such cute expression upon her face that you don’t know how to keep staying mad at her when she does that.

You shut your eyes tightly and sigh deeply, calming yourself down and trying to not to squeal at her cuteness.

\- Just don’t do it again Yuu-chan, it’s dangerous.

\- I know – she whispers while taking your hand to give it a light squeeze and caresses it with her thumb – So, are you okay? And don’t lie to me Ayumu.

You smile softly at her question and sudden change of topic, knowing she won’t let it go.

\- I guess – you whisper to her inaudibly and sense her shoving you playfully.

\- I said no lies Ayu-pyon.

You smile tenderly at the nickname she gave you when you were kids and return her playful shove, resting your head over her shoulder.

\- I don’t know – you whisper again, sighing while closing your eyes to enjoy her soothing smell as her arm surrounds you, bringing you closer to her body.

_“Please, just belong to me”_

Those words… they keep showing up in your mind, making you tense up instantly at it but Yuu, instead of letting you go like you pretend, just pulls you closer, resting her head over yours.

\- It’s okay – she says softly.

Except it isn’t and she doesn’t understand about it.

\- You still think on that day, don’t you? – she asks you gently, shocking you who just manage to gaze at her bewildered – I noticed how since that day things between us changed. You grew distant and get tensed around me even after we had made up.

So she knows…

You keep quiet, not knowing what to say while biting your lip, trying to not cry. Does she hate you now because of it?

You sense her squeezing you more against her body while she gets closer, pulling a strand of hair behind your ear, letting you feel her breath.

\- I love you – she whispers in your ear and you get paralyzed. Did she say what you think she said?

\- What?! – you exclaim loudly, pushing her apart while she giggles until she stops abruptly, seeing the expression on your face.

\- I'm sorry Ayumu, I-

\- What did you said? – you ask her frenetically, grabbing her hand maybe a little too tight.

\- Let’s forget about it, ok-

\- No!!

You see her sighing heavily before turning serious, staring into your eyes.

\- I love you Ayumu.

She repeats those three words calmly, firmly and you feel your mind and heart racing at full speed at it.

\- How...? – out of all the questions that swirl inside your mind, that one it’s the only one you come up with to ask her.

\- That night, I understood what you were telling me and the consecutive days helped me to realize that I loved you as more than a best friend but I chose to not say anything about it because I wanted to be sure of my feelings. And then I observed the way you’ve been acting until today and I don’t know… – she says frankly before sighing again and looks away.

As determined as Yuu always seems to be, confessing her feelings to her best friend must be something scary even for her.

And somehow, that silly thought brings a smile upon your face, making you cup her cheek to happily oblige her to look at you again.

\- I love you too Yuu-chan, so much that it’s terrifying – you confess to her in a bare whisper while caressing her cheek to calm down your own nerves and see her smiling reassuringly at you, placing a hand over yours to give it a light squeeze.

\- It’s okay Ayumu… can I kiss you? – she asks you politely yet timidly and instead of giving her a verbal answer, you close the distance between you two and capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

As soon as the kiss breaks, she rests her forehead against yours, smiling at you gently while you get lost in her sparkling and mesmerizing green eyes, feeling a strange but welcoming feeling of calm invading you.

\- I love you Yuu-chan.

\- I love you too, my Ayu-pyon – she says teasingly.

\- Mou, Yuu-chan! – you pout at her again, hitting her lightly while she laughs and catches your hand, bringing you down with her to rest on your bed.

Then, she wraps you in her arms and warmth, making you blush hard but smile at it. It’s so different from the previous time…

\- Stay tonight? – you ask her insecurely, gripping her shirt tightly.

\- Always – she whispers, leaving a light kiss on your head and squeezing you more in her embrace while erasing any doubt from your mind.

She came in the same way you fell in love with her, without any warning.


End file.
